smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Envied Lady: Chapter 9
Chapter 9 Johan, Sabina and an entourage of Smurfs re-entered the clearing where they had left Peewit and Maenad. They found Biquette munching leaves casually. She looked up blandly, then turned her rump to them and grabbed another mouthful. "Peewit! Maenad! Where are you?" shouted Johan. It would be impossible for Maenad to find the exact place where she would have to pass to gain access to the Smurfs' Village. He and everyone in the castle were oblivious to the marker, a standing stone with a vaguely human face and arms carved onto it, until the Smurfs showed it to him and Peewit. Still, their absence troubled him. If Maenad had run off, it would be on his head more than anyone's. And if Peewit had decided to run off with her... Six Smurfs hid in the hood of his cloak, blending in with its blue color, out of sight. "Look, over there, it looks like someone climbed through a hedge," said a smurf, pointing at some trampled weeds. The two humans dismounted and, keeping the Smurfs hidden, followed the route their friends took through the brush. As they went further into the woods and past more of the standing stones that dotted the area, the wind carried strains of music towards them. It was flute music; shrill, eerie and yet hauntingly beautiful. "Well we know it's not coming from Peewit," whispered Johan. Sabina giggled. "It seems to be coming from the direction of the Great Oak," Said Papa Smurf, and the others nodded in agreement. "I can't quite Smurf my finger on it, but there's something familiar about it, like a song I heard as a young smurf." "Oh, it almost sounds like fairy music, but not quite" said the blonde female smurf. "How very strange. If it is fairies, we will go ahead and see why they are at the Great Oak. You wait here; fairies don't take kindly to humans barging in on their business," said Papa Smurf. He and the five other smurfs hopped down and made their way to the grove. They found Maenad sitting under the tree and playing a flute Peewit had hidden away in his pack. "Humans!" "I am not a human," Maenad said, taking the flute from her lips and looking at them with delight. Papa Smurf suddenly recognized her yellow eyes and silver charm on a red ribbon. "And you are no ordinary werewolf! Where did you learn that song? And how did you manage to smurf here?" "I learned the song as a child. It was part of my education. As was recognizing the signs that tell where where your kind hide themselves. I was showing Peewit how to play real music for the spirits of this place. And you see, it worked." She looked over at Peewit, who had been listening so intently he did not notice the Smurfs at first. "Smurfette, Greedy, go get Johan and Sabina and tell them we've found their friends." "Yes, Papa Smurf" Johan and Sabina were as surprised as Peewit that Maenad knew of Smurfs, and could play the flute. As they made their way back to the horses and Biquette, it was now Maenad's turn to do some explaining. Papa Smurf in particular was interested in learning about these other "Lares" Maenad knew across the sea so long ago. Smurfs had always lived in the Cursed Country as far as anyone could remember. She walked alongside the Smurfs with Peewit and told of her human days as a priestess. Johan and Sabina lagged behind, discussing the coming days' events. "Your music really was beautiful Maenad," said Peewit, "you should really play at court!" "No, I must decline your offer. I'm decades out of practice from having to live in wolf form for so long, and your people have not always taken kindly to hearing "pagan songs" as you call them. "I could teach you different songs!" offered Peewit. He started to sing, and the small group picked up their pace, hoping to get to the horses before they had to hear too much of Peewit's singing. Suddenly, Maenad froze. "Peewit, shut up!" she hissed. "Hey, I listened to all of your…" "No, shut up and look." She gestured at the ground. A huge pawprint was in the mud in front of her, half obscured by spring grass. She got on all fours and examined it. "I know this one's scent. We have to leave here right now. The track is days old, but he could still be around. He's probably looking for me." "Who, Maenad?" Johan said, reaching for his sword hilt. "The one I've been trying to keep secret from you. If he finds me in the company of humans he'll kill you, and it won't be pleasant for me, either. Werewolves don't take kindly to deserters." "We can protect you, Maenad. Peewit and I have fought dragons and giants before…" "You think that, but you don't know. This wolf is the one who kept the five of us who tore up your ambush in line. He leads by brute force and he's very good at it. We have to leave now. Please." Her charm flashed - she'd shift if she could; her instincts were taking over. The sun was starting to sink as the four humans and six Smurfs approached the castle. Maenad's warning put a damper on their earlier cheer, and all of them felt like they were being watched as they rode through the woods while shadows lengthened. But the castle was in a festive state with merchants, knights, nobles, and villagers from all over setting up tents and stalls. Their cookfires sent ribbons of smoke into the evening air, along with with a comforting, familiar scent. As they rode through the gates, the mood had lightened considerably, at least for Peewit, the Smurfs and Maenad. Next chapter Category:My Envied Lady chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories